Cartas Para Você
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Não há sofrimento na Terra que o Céu não possa curar...


Cartas Para Você

O silêncio no dormitório masculino era profundo, apenas quebrado pelos roncos absurdos de Neville. Sério, como ele conseguia roncar tão alto? Harry já tinha me dito que eu roncava também, mas o Neville parecia que tinha engolido um berrador malfeito! Troquei de lado na cama e mirei meu relógio. Ótimo! Ainda eram três horas da manhã! Soltei um suspiro e sentei-me. Não ia dormir tão cedo.

Já ia me levantando quando ouvi passos vindos do lado de fora. Esperei os passos cessarem e abri lentamente a porta. Sentei junto ao corrimão, num canto escondido, onde podia ver o salão inteiro, inclusive a dona dos passos. Hermione estava sentada no sofá (de onde eu tinha uma visão privilegiada) e segurava um violão. Ela usava um pijama de flanela verde claro meia-manga. Arriscava alguns acordes mais complicados enquanto Bichento rondava seus calcanhares. Ajeitei meu cobertor (era um inverno frio, ok?) e fiquei a observá-la. De repente ela tirou do bolso uma foto meio amassada e deu um sorriso triste. Pude reconhecer dois vultos morenos e um vulto ruivo. Também tinha aquela foto, só que a guardava no malão junto com algumas coisas importantes.

_Ai, Ron... Por que será que você não vê, seu cabeça-dura?

Até sem a minha presença ela me xingava! Já ia me levantando para dizer poucas e boas quando Mione começou a tocar o início de uma música trouxa que Ginny vivia cantando. Junto com os acordes perfeitos (era Hermione Granger! Tinha que ser perfeito!) ela começava a cantar junto com a música num tom de voz baixo, para que ninguém acordasse e a visse cantando.

_Please Don't Leave Me_

Da da da da, da da da da

Da da da da-da da

I don't know if I can yell any louder

How many times have I kicked you outta here?

Or said something insulting?

da da da da-da

_(__Não sei se eu posso gritar mais alto_

_Quantas vezes te mandei embora daqui_

_ou disse alguma coisa que te insultou?)_

I can be so mean when I wanna be

I am capable of really anything

I can cut you into pieces

When my heart is... broken

_(__Eu posso ser tão má quando eu quero_

_Eu sou realmente capaz de qualquer coisa..._

_Posso te cortar em pedaços_

_Quando meu coração está partido)_

Ah aquilo era verdade. Hermione sabia ser bem má quando queria. Eu que o diga! Ela tinha um sorriso cúmplice no rosto, como se soubesse que eu estava ali.

Da da da-da da

Please don't leave me

Please don't leave me

I always say how I don't need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please, don't leave me

_(__Por favor, não me deixe_

_Por favor, não me deixe_

_Eu sempre digo como eu não__ preciso de você_

_Mas sempre acabo voltando a este ponto_

_Por favor, não me deixe)_

How did I become so obnoxious?

What is it with you that makes me act like this?

I've never been this nasty

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?

The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest

But baby I don't mean it

I mean it, I promise

_(Como eu me tornei tão odiosa?_

_O que há com você que me fez agir deste jeito?_

_Eu nunca tinha sido tão desagradável_

_Você pode me dizer se tudo isso é apenas uma competição?_

_O vencedor será aquele que bater mais forte_

_Mas baby, eu não quis dizer isto_

_É sério, eu juro)_

Mione não era odiosa! Não pra mim, pelo menos. E acho que para ninguém. Ela era linda, inteligente, meiga, sabe-tudo, mandona... Nunca odiosa! Minha morena tinha os olhos marejados e a voz dela começava a falhar.

Da da da-da da

Please don't leave me

Da da da-da da

Please don't leave me

Da da da-da da

I always say how I don't need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please, don't leave me

_(__Por favor, não me deixe_

_Por favor, não me deixe_

_Eu sempre digo como eu não preciso de você_

_Mas sempre acabo voltando a este ponto_

_Por favor, não me deixe)_

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me

I can't be without you, you're my perfect little punching bag

And I need you, I'm sorry.

_(__Eu esqueci de dizer o quão você é lindo pra mim_

_Eu não consigo ficar sem você. Você é meu perfeito saco de pancadas_

_E eu preciso de você , me desculpe...)_

Da da da da, da da da da

da da da da-da da

Please, please don't leave me

_(__Por favor, por favor, não me deixe)_

Baby please don't leave me

No, don't leave me

Please don't leave me no no no

I always say how I don't need you ,

But it's gonna come right back to this.

Please, don't leave me.

No.

No, don't leave me

Please don't leave me, oh no no no.

I always say how I don't need you

But it's always gonna come right back to this

_(__Baby, por favor, não me deixe_

_(Não, não me deixe)_

_Por favor, não me deixe_

_Eu sempre digo como eu não preciso de você_

_Mas sempre acabo voltando a este ponto_

_Por favor, não me deixe_

_Não_

_Não, não me deixe_

_Por favor, não me deixe, não não não._

_Eu sempre digo como eu não preciso de você_

_Mas sempre acabo voltando a este ponto)_

Please don't leave me

Please don't leave me

_(__Por favor, não me deixe_

_Por favor, não me deixe)_

Mione tinha o rosto marcado por algumas lágrimas que teimavam em descer. Ela pegou novamente a foto de nós três.

_Por que você tem que ser esse legume insensível que não percebe nada, hein Weasley?

Deixei meu cobertor no chão e resolvi revelar minha presença.

_O que eu não percebo, Mi?

Minha morena se virou bruscamente e sufocou um grito. Limpou rapidamente as lágrimas teimosas e olhou pra mim em pânico.

_Há q-quanto tempo v-você está aqui?

Comecei a descer as escadas.

_Desde que você tirou essa foto do bolso.

Parei no último degrau. Ela arregalou os olhos e deu um pulo do sofá, deixando o violão no chão. De repente, Hermione avançou em mim.

_Seu... Grande... Babaca... Weasley! _ Ela pontuava cada palavra com um soco.

Eu tentava desviar, mas minha morena era bem ágil. E forte, diga-se de passagem.

_Hey, Mi! Você sabe que eu não fiz por mal! Tava sem sono, ouvi alguns passos e resolvi ver quem era! Eu ia te avisar que tava ali, mas você começou a cantar... _ Tentei acalmar a fera.

_VOCÊ FICOU QUIETO SÓ POR QUE QUERIA ME OUVIR CANTAR? _ Meu plano tinha sido um fracasso. Mione estava possessa.

_Hey, calma! Você tem a voz linda. Sério. Me desculpa. _ Segurei os seus ombros.

Ela assoprou uma mecha de cabelo que pendia em frente aos seus olhos, num sinal de derrota. A mecha voltou a ficar entre os olhos dela. Soltei um dos seus ombros e coloquei a mecha atrás da orelha dela. Deixei minha mão no rosto dela e apenas apreciei o simples toque.

_O que eu não percebo, Mione? _ Falei na minha voz mais suave.

Certo. Agora os pervertidos vão pensar que eu tava seduzindo a garota! Na verdade, estava usando a nossa proximidade a nosso favor. Meu pelo menos. Sempre quis tocá-la de um jeito além de amigo. E, claro, queria saber o que eu não percebia.

_V-você n-não p-percebe q-que e-eu... _ A voz da minha morena falhou.

_Que você...

_Não vai me convencer assim, Weasley! _ Ela gritou e me empurrou.

_Ah, droga, Mione! Fala logo! _ Exclamei frustrado.

_Nem vem! Você não vai conseguir nada com essa cara de cachorrinho abandonado nem tentando me seduzir!

Ótimo! Agora Mione é uma pervertida que pensou mal de mim também!

_Certo. Então vamos fazer um acordo! Eu te conto uma coisa que vem me consumindo há anos e você me conta o que eu não percebo, ok?

_Tá, tá. Pode ir falando.

Certo. Era a hora. Eu sabia que estava namorando a Lavender mas aquela era a hora perfeita! Eu iria dar um jeito nela depois! Respirei fundo.

_Eu... Eu venho gostando de uma pessoa há algum tempo. Para ser mais sincero, há alguns anos, mas nunca tive coragem de me declarar. Ela é linda, meiga, inteligente e é a única que consegue fazer meu coração acelerar com um olhar.

_Posso saber quem é a felizarda? _ Ela me perguntou meio decepcionada.

_É uma grifinória, pode ter certeza. E não faz por menos. É uma das pessoas mais corajosas que eu já conheci.

_Você quer que eu advinhe? _Mi me olhou confusa.

_Não. A "felizarda" é você, Mi. Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por Hermione Jane Granger. Agora você pode contar o que eu não percebo?

Ela arregalou os olhos novamentee abriu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Podia ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro dela trabalhando para absorver a informação. O rosto dela era de pura felicidade. Ela se aproximou.

_O que você não percebe, Ron, é que eu também estou perdidamente apaixonada por você.

Fiquei olhando pra ela com a minha maior cara de bobo (aquela mais do que o normal. Como se fosse possível, Hermione me diria.) e me aproximei. Ela permaneceu parada com um sorriso exuberante. Fiquei parado só a observando. O cabelo preso num coque quase desfeito, os olhos cor de chocolate, o nariz pequeno pontuado por leves sardas...

_Será que eu tenho que tomar a iniciativa em tudo, Weasley? _ Mione me tirou de meus devaneios com um tom brincalhão.

_Claro que não... _ Murmurei antes de fechar o espaço entre nós.

Podia dizer com certeza que aquele tinha sido um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Nunca mais reclamei quando Ginny cantava a música trouxa. Aliás, eu passei a amar aquela música. Ficava horas a ouvindo e pensando na (agora mais do que nunca) _minha_ morena. Aqueles tinham sido os anos mais felizes da minha vida.

Hoje em dia? Bem, hoje em dia tenho 50 anos e "cuido" sozinho sozinho de meus dois filhos. "Cuido", porque eles já estão bem crescidos para morar comigo e ter atenção exclusiva do pai. Rose Jane Weasley é linda como a minha Mione era. Os cabelos castanho bem avermelhados eram ondulados e longos e ela tinha o mesmo gênio forte da mãe. Minha pequena já tinha 25 anos. Hugo Billius Weasley era inteligente ao extremo e tão teimoso quanto a irmã. Os cabelos ruivos iguais ao que os meus foram um dia eram longos como os de Gui na época na Guerra. Mione dizia que ele e eu éramos bem parecidos.

Ah, minha Mione. Vivo sem ela há 5 anos. Os 5 anos mais angustiantes de minha vida. Era ela que me guiava. Sem minha morena, minha vida tinha perdido o sentido. Eu não _vivia_, apenas _existia_, como dizia Harry. Harry entendia a dor da morte como ninguém, mas não sabia como era viver sem aquele que você ama. No sentido de paixão. Ginny estava sempre lá ao lado dele e de seus 3 filhos (lindos, por sinal). A dor que eu sentia era imensa. Quando ela morreu, levou metade de mim com ela.

Naquele momento eu caminhava pela rua perto do cemitério. A rua era bem movimentada e ninguém que estava ali parecia reparar em mim. Elas passavam sempre apressadas. Eu não me importava. Era apenas mais um velho qualquer andando no meio daquela multidão. _O _meu _velho qualquer no meio da multidão,_ Hermione diria. Parei em frente ao antigo portão do cemitério. Abri e comecei a fazer o tão conhecido caminho. Não prestava atenção nas tão familiares lápides pelas quais tanto passava. Ao chegar perto de uma cerejeira enorme, parei e mirei os três túmulos a minha frente. Dois eram dos pais de Hermione. Um de seus últimos desejos era ser enterrada ao lado dos pais. E de mim, quando chegasse a minha hora. Ajoelhei-me e li a lápide do túmulo de minha esposa.

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_19/09/1979 8/11/2025_

_Não há sofrimento na Terra que o Céu não possa curar._

Encostei minha testa no túmulo de mármore e chorei. Chorei o mais puro choro, aquele em que você deixa tudo transparecer. O frio do inverno não me abalava. Levantei o rosto e vi a foto de minha morena. Estava linda. Era uma foto que foi tirada logo depois do nosso casamento. Outra lágrima caiu. Lembrei-me de suas últimas palavras: "Apenas faça uma prece por mim, Ron. Seja de onde for, eu sempre te amarei.". Olhei para o céu cinzento de onde caíam pequenos flocos de neve. Mione amava o inverno. Meu relógio apitou. Eram seis da tarde do dia 8/10. Oito de outubro. Caí no choro novamente. Tinha sido naquela data em que tínhamos começado a namorar. Peguei meu celular e disquei trêmulo o número de Harry.

_Alô?_ Ele atendeu.

_Harry! Preciso que você me prometa uma coisa.

_Claro, Ron... O que aconteceu?

_Quero que, quando chegue a minha hora, que você me enterre junto à Mione.

_Certo, mas porque...

_Apenas prometa, Harry!

_Eu prometo, mas...

_Obrigado.

Desliguei o telefone. Olhei novamente para o túmulo branco de minha Hermione. Deitei em cima dele e a imaginei deitada em baixo de tudo aquilo, dormindo apenas. A minha última lágrima caiu.

Um vento suave começou a soprar e um luz passou a emanar da cerejeira. Mirei seus galhos e vi que cada galho seco pelo inverno estava ganhando folhas e flores. Flores roxas. Minha Mi amava roxo. Acompanhei os galhos até eles chegarem no tronco, até que uma figura tirou minha atenção. Era minha Mione, linda como sempre foi, aos dezoito anos. Ela usava um vestido lilás bem claro e esstendia a mão pra mim. Não hesitei em segui-la, a saudade controlando cada um dos meus movimentos. Conforme me aproximava dela podia ver meu corpo rejuvenescendo. Dei um sorriso e parei bem em frente de minha morena. Nós dois agora tínhamos o corpo e a juventude de um jovem de dezoito anos.

Ela estava linda. O vestido lilás era longo e esvoaçante. Na mão direita ela carregava um lírio, a primeira flor que a tinha dado. Abracei-a. Só tinha chegado tão perto assim em meus sonhos, mas sempre acordava ao abraçá-la. Seu corpo ficava frio e ela se distanciava de mim. Dessa vez não. Desse vez eu pude senti-la como sentia antes de sua morte. Soltei um suspiro. Finalmente metade de meu coração e alma estavam ali, junto a ela. Beijei Mione. Começava a me sentir com dezoito anos novamente. Para mim éramos apenas dois jovens que se amavam incondicionalmente. Ela me levou para atrás da cerejeira e lá eu a ela, é claro. Junto a minha morena.

_XXX_

_Um ano depois..._

Rose Weasley Malfoy caminhava calmamente pela rua perto do cemitério onde seus pais estavam enterrados. Grávida de sete meses, ela tinha uma certa dificuldade de se movimentar, mas era sempre amparada pelo marido Scorpius. A pequena Weasley Malfoy tinha contrariado todos quando disse que iria se casar com o jovem Malfoy. Seu pai quase tivera um colapso quando recebera a notícia. Mas a mãe não. Hermione sempre tivera um sexto sentido em relação aos filhos. Claro, ela falou das consequências e de que eles estavam casando cedo demais (mal tinham acabado Hogwarts), mas no fundo era a favor. O que a mãe mais queria era ver sua pequena Rose feliz, amando e sendo amada. Hermione morrerra algum tempo depois do casamento e deixara Ron arrasado. A pequena quase-ruiva amava o jeito alegre e despojado do pai mas depois da morte da mãe ele nunca mais tinha sido o mesmo. A alegria tinha morrido e dado lugar a uma tristeza incrível. Cinco anos depois da morte de Mione, Ron se fora. Ela e o irmão sofreram muito mas sabiam que no fundo o pai estava mais feliz agora.

Rose parou em frente ao portão do velho cemitério e suspirou. Era ali o lugar onde seu pai tinha morrido. Tomou coragem e fez pela última vez o tão conhecido caminha até o túmulo dos pais. Eles tinham sido enterrados juntos, assim como ambos desejavam. Rose acariciou a barriga e pensou na menininha que carregava. Hermione Weasley Malfoy. Ela e Scorpius decidiram homenagear Hermione com o nome de sua filha.

Ela parou em frente do túmulo e olhou a lápide.

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_19/09/1979 8/11/2025_

_Ronald Billius Weasley _

_01/03/1980 8/10/2030_

_Não há sofrimento na Terra que o Céu não possa curar._

_Mãe, pai. Eu sinto tanto a falta de vocês... Eu escrevi uma carta para vocês e vou deixá-la aqui, mas antes vou lê-la. Vocês sabem que eu nunca fui muito boa com textos, nesse ponto sempre fui igual a você, papai. Bem, vamos lá.

_Queridos papai e mamãe,_

_Eu queria tanto que vocês pudessem me responder! Uma coisa que aprendi com o papai depois que mamãe morreu foi a rezar. Antes de morrer mamãe pediu que fizéssemos uma prece por ela. Desde daquele dia rezo todos os dias antes de dormir. Era o que papai fazia. Você pode achar que não, pai, mas eu já vi você várias vezes rezando. Como nunca foi religioso, sempre soube que era pela mamãe. Quando tudo ainda era recente, eu pedia um sinal, qualquer coisa que pudesse significar que vocês estavam me ouvindo. Eu imaginava o que a mamãe, sempre tão racional, diria. Eu fiquei realmente frustrada. Mas a vida sempre continua, a gente querendo ou não._

_Não sei se o papai já contou mas o Hugo casou! Casou e casou com Marie Anne Delacour! Sim, aquela filha da prima da tia Fleur! Foi tão lindo, mamãe. Foi uma das únicas vezes depois que você morreu que eu vi um sorriso sincero de felicidade no rosto do papai. Foi lindo, mamãe. Eu e o Hugo queríamos tanto que você estivesse lá! Admito que chorei por meu irmãozinho. Nós sentimos muito a falta de vocês! Mas, mesmo assim, a vida continua._

_Pra mim continuou também. Alguns meses depois da morte do papai descobri que estava grávida. Fiquei tão feliz e corri pra contar à tia Ginny. Depois da morte de vocês, ela tem sido minha segunda mãe. Contei pro Scorpius e ele ficou radiante. Coloquei seu nome na minha filhinha, mamãe. Ela tem o Hermione da avó e o Weasley da família do avô. Logo, logo a pequena Mione Weasley Malfoy já vai estar aí. Queria que vocês a conhecessem. Ainda assim, a vida continua._

_Scorpius foi promovido no trabalho! Eu fiquei muito feliz, pois vai significar uma grande melhora no salário que ele ganha como auror. Mas tudo que é bom vem com algo desagradável. Junto com a promoção de Scorpius veio a transferência para Liverpool, onde os aurores estão tendo mais trabalho. Eu vou com ele mas venho aqui sempre que puder. Se eu pudesse, viria aqui sempre para contar tudo a vocês, assim como fazia quando vocês eram vivos. Eu fiz uma caixinha e a enfeitiçei contra as forças da natureza. Essa é a minha primeira, por isso vim trazê-la pessoalmente. As outras Pichitinho irá trazer. Sim, papai, o filhote do Pichitinho pai já consegue voar. Eu levarei fotos da pequena Mione e de todos nós. Tio Harry e tia Ginny sentem a falta de vocês. Depois da morte de vocês passei a acreditar em anjos. Os meus são Ron e Hermione Weasley. A minha vida continua, mas vocês sempre estarão comigo. _

_Amo muito vocês!_

_Saudades imensas e beijos grávidos,_

_Rose Weasley Malfoy_

Rose pegou uma caixinha da bolsa que carregava e a colocou entre as fotos dos pais. Pegou a carta e beijou, deixando uma lágrima escorrer. Ela pôs a carta lá dentro e, com um floreio da varinha, conjurou um arranjo de flores. Lírios, como a mãe gostava.

___XXX_

__Você acha que ela vai cumprir o que falou? _ Ron perguntava a Hermione._

__Eu tenho certeza, na nossa flor. _ Ela sorriu._

__Queria que ela soubesse que sempre estamos com ela e com o Hugo. Onde quer que eles estejam..._

__Eles sabem, meu amor... Eles sabem... _ Mione disse abraçando o marido ruivo._

_Uma lágrima caiu do rosto da morena. Mas não era uma lágrima de tristeza, nem de saudade. Era uma lágrima de felicidade por ver os filhos felizes e seguindo em frente._

_XXX_

N/A: Essa fic foi umas das mais interessantes de escrever. Eu não uma pessoa fácil de fazer chorar, mas eu chorei litros ao escrever essa fic. Eu ainda tô chorando. Chorar enquanto escreve as notas finais é dose.

Eu sei que disse nas minha fics anteriores que iria esperar 4 reviews em cada para postar essa, mas não aguentei. Eu só tive 3 reviews no TOTAL. Sendo que duas eram da minha maravilhosa amiga Hannah G. Weasley, sempre me apoiando. Fiquei bastante triste. ):

Façam uma autora feliz, deixem reviews, nem que seja pra dizer que ficou péssima.

Agradecimentos:

Hannah G. Weasley (minha fã número 1)

Catarina (que me atura sempre)

Dedico:

Dedico essa fic a todos que deixaram reviews nas minhas outras fics!

Beijos melodramáticos,

GleekGranger


End file.
